


Day 2: Domestic + Night

by Imaginative_Authoress



Series: DaiSugaWeek2018 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: DaiSugaWeek2018, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, day 2: domestic/night, yes I combined the prompts again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-06-30 14:44:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15753834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imaginative_Authoress/pseuds/Imaginative_Authoress
Summary: Koushi huffs.“Daichi. That reservation you’re talking about was something you’ve booked 3 months ago, just because you heard how good it was and how much you wanted to bring me there.”Daichi shrugs. “And? I can always book that again.”Crossposted on Tumblr!





	Day 2: Domestic + Night

**Author's Note:**

> why do I always write and post just before midnight here ;u; also I combined the prompts today too!

“Uh oh,” Koushi says, just as a flash of lightning strikes outside of their window, illuminating their living room right after the lights go out. The pouring rain that crashes relentless on their room doesn’t make things any better.

“Koushi? I found our torchlight!” Daichi calls out, emerging from their room as another lightning flashes, lighting up his confused face for a moment. “Koushi? You okay?”

Koushi sighs, walking over to Daichi while minding the furniture. “I’m okay. It’s just… I thought we could have a nice date tonight, y’know? After our really nice dinner, I was thinking we could go for a stroll in the park, or maybe catch a movie at the cinemas. But now we’re stuck because of the storm and our lights just went out.”

He pouts when Daichi switches on the torchlight, aiming the light up to the ceiling. Daichi smiles, answering, “we can have a candle-light dinner instead. I’ll just cancel our reservation since there’s no way we can go out in this storm. I downloaded that movie you wanted to watch the other day, so we can watch it while cuddling on the couch.”

Koushi huffs.

“Daichi. That _reservation_ you’re talking about was something you’ve booked 3 months ago, just because you heard how good it was and how much you wanted to bring me there.”

Daichi shrugs. “And? I can always book that again.”

Koushi sighs. Trust his boyfriend for always finding the brighter side of things. Not that he personally doesn’t, but considering it’s been weeks since their last date, both busy with work and no extra time spared except for quick hellos and tired goodnights. Koushi knows how much Daichi had looked forward to this; hell, Koushi even more so. Naturally that would mean he would get upset that the one time they have the time for a nice dinner date is the time there’s a storm.

The sound of Daichi moving to set the torchlight on the ground, light still shining upward to cast a faint glow in the room, before warm arms wrap around Koushi’s shoulder. Koushi leans instinctively into the embrace, arms going around Daichi’s back as he buries his face into the junction between Daichi’s neck and shoulder. Said boyfriend presses a chaste kiss into his hair, and even without looking Koushi knows Daichi is smiling.

“I don’t mind staying in like this. Just you and me, without time rushing us like usual.” Daichi admits, unabashed as always. It hadn’t been like that though; Koushi remembering how shy Daichi would get after saying such sweet words, the memory bringing a smile to his face.

“Mm. It’s been a while since we have peace,” he answers honestly, “I’ve missed you so much. It’s almost like we’re strangers staying together.”

Koushi can feel his weariness slipping in, like a weight has been lifted once the words are out. He feels terrible that their date is cancelled, and even more so now that he’s exhausted and probably would fall asleep, face-first into whatever they’re having for dinner. More kisses are pressed into his hair, a hand soothingly running through the curls.

“Koushi, let’s have a change of plans. You get yourself in bed, while I fix us some instant noodles, and then we’ll watch the movie until one of us falls asleep. How does that sound?”

Daichi prompts, and Koushi reluctantly lifts his head so he looks at Daichi in the eyes.

“I don’t mind, but –”

Koushi is cut off by a finger to his lips. Daichi grins at him brightly.

“No more _‘but’s_. Just get your lovely butt to bed and I’ll be back with food. Okay?”

“… Okay. Don’t take too long.”

Daichi nods solemnly. “I won’t. Now go, or I’m carrying you there myself.”

“Ha ha, as if that scares – _Wait, no!_ **_Daichi!_** _Put me down!_ ” Their laughter rings throughout the room, and Koushi thinks that maybe, just maybe the date isn’t quite ruined after all.


End file.
